¡Música, maestro!
by lemniscat
Summary: Roderich Edelstein se encuentra en una situación difícil, debido a los nervios de los conciertos y a una reciente ruptura amorosa. Sin embargo, todo cambiará cuando una joven a la que creía haber olvidado se acerca a visitarle.
Hoy, como todos los días de la semana, se llevaba a cabo un concierto en Austria. Hoy concretamente, se llevaba a cabo en Viena, y el intérprete era Roderich Edelstein, quien tocaría, desde las 10 hasta la medianoche, obras de Mozart, Chopin y Beethoven.

Se había ataviado con un elegante atuendo azul marino, propio de un aristócrata más que de un músico del siglo XXI (no obstante, él afirmaba ser bastante conservador), pero los oyentes lo justificaban diciendo que era "para crear ambiente".

Aunque la audiencia sería de más de 3000 personas, Roderich no estaba particularmente nervioso. "Llevo tocando música frente a multitudes desde hace siglos, no es algo nuevo para mí", decía.

En el _Burgtheater_ aquella noche se encontraban muchos de sus amigos y conocidos (incluso algún enemigo, pero ya sabemos el dicho: la música amansa a las bestias): Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, Feliciano, Iván, Francis, Feliks, Vash… y una linda muchacha a la que juraría haber visto en otra ocasión. Les saludó y agradeció la presencia para poco después mostrarse ante la audiencia.

Abrió su maletín, en el que tenía guardadas (con mucho orden) todas las partituras. Sacó la primera, la colocó en el atril y se sentó frente al piano.

La música empezó a sonar.

Finalizó el concierto, seguido de un estruendo de aplausos, silbidos y palabras gratificantes. El músico hizo una reverencia y abandonó el escenario.

Al salir del teatro, sus amigos y conocidos le recibieron con orgullo.

-¡Austria-san, has estado increíble! Siempre me ha encantado tu música- dijo alegremente Feliciano.

\- Tchaikovski era mejor, pero me ha gustado mucho, Rod- dijo, con una sonrisa algo siniestra, Iván.

-Has estado muy bien, Roderich. Sigue así- dijo su viejo amigo Vash.

Para su sorpresa, recibió un súbito abrazo. Era de la muchacha que acompañaba a sus amigos, pero cuyo nombre no recordaba con exactitud.

Una poco austera limusina le esperaba a la puerta del teatro.

-Gran concierto, señor. Le llevo a casa.

-Gracias, Tom.

El trayecto fue breve, pero a él se le hizo eterno. Había disfrutado el concierto, por supuesto, pero había puesto en él las energías que un humilde _Rindsuppe_ y un pequeño _Sachertorte_ le habían proporcionado. Los bien ocultados nervios y el cansado cerebro le pedían un intenso descanso.

Al llegar a casa, sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Sí, por fin pudo ataviarse su pijama de cuadros y tumbarse en la cama. Pero había algo que fallaba. Faltaba algo, o más bien alguien.

Elizabeta.

Desde las últimas décadas, su vida no era igual. ¡Maldito albino prusiano! Ella había dejado a un músico excelente y gran repostero por un pálido creído de ojos sangrientos. O eso quería creer él.

Lo cierto es que fue todo mucho más complejo. Roderich y Elizabeta habían sido esposos durante algunos años, fundando uno de los imperios más fuertes de la historia (según ellos). Sin embargo, la relación empezó a tambalearse, aun después de que desaparecieran las relaciones políticas.

Él amaba el arte, ella amaba a Gilbert.

-Lo cierto es que siento algo por él desde que éramos unos niños, pero jamás me atreví a admitirlo.

Pero ella aclaró que no era su único motivo. Roderich ya no la hacía tan feliz como antes. Las conversaciones se reducían a la economía o a "¿Cómo puedes tirar mis pantalones? ¡Esos agujeros se cosen y listo!". Las noches de sexo desenfrenado fueron sustituidas por tiernos arrumacos para, posterior y definitivamente, permanecer en una serena lectura de Hoffmann o Nietzsche. La viva llama se había apagado para siempre.

Un breve pensamiento sustituyó a aquellos otros. ¿Quién era esa muchacha y por qué creía haberla visto antes?

Tras darle algunas vueltas, apagó la luz y se durmió.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, relativamente temprano, alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa.

Era la muchacha del concierto, que sostenía una modesta caja de dulces.

-Buenos días, Austria-san. Le he preparado estos dulces típicos esta mañana, espero que le gusten tanto o más que su concierto a mí.

Roderich estaba un tanto estupefacto. ¿A qué se debía semejante muestra de gratitud?

-Muchas gracias, pequeña. Pero, permíteme saber una cosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Janett… Pero nadie me llama así realmente- dijo ella, tímidamente.

-Te llamaré como tú quieras que te llame. Pareces joven, ¿tienes 20 años? ¿O tal vez 18?

-Diez veces más que eso.

Roderich no podía articular palabra. ¡Tenía ante sí a un ser como él! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Soy Liechtenstein, un pequeño país entre Austria y Suiza. Antaño, usted y yo éramos aliados e incluso amigos. ¿No me recuerda?

-Po… por supuesto que sí. Disculpa mi estado, aún no he tomado mi taza de café. ¿Quieres entrar?

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo Liechtenstein, seguido de una leve reverencia.

Desayunaron juntos en el salón de la casa de Roderich. Un café con leche acompañado de unos dulces típicos liechtensteinianos.

-Hm, están deliciosos- dijo él.

-Muchas gracias, señor- dijo ella, educada pero sonrojada.

Había algo en esa muchacha que le resultaba extraño, pero que al mismo tiempo le gustaba. No quiso darle muchas vueltas, así que inició una conversación.

Ella le contó muchos aspectos interesantes de su vida. Su música favorita, sus gustos literarios, sus aficiones… quién diría que una persona tan callada en apariencia podría esconder tantas palabras.

-Austria-san… ¿puedo darle un abrazo?

-Por supuesto que sí, tonta- dijo él, con una sonrisa, y le devolvió el abrazo cálidamente.

-Por favor, Austria-san, no me tenga en cuenta esto- rogó ella.

-¿A qué te refier…?

Liechtenstein le había robado un beso.

-Eso ha sido muy gratuito, ¿no crees?- dijo Roderich, riendo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Usted no sabe el tiempo que llevaba deseando hacer eso!- comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Preciosa, no importa- dicho esto, él le dio un súbito beso a ella.

Los besos suaves dieron paso a besos un poco más apasionados en donde la lengua tenía un cierto protagonismo. Él aplacaba la timidez de ella llevando el control de la situación, palpando su suave cuerpo a través del vestido (vestido que dejaba ver sus brazos y levemente sus piernas por la época estival). Ella, por su parte, acariciaba el suave cabello del músico y depositaba las gafas de él, con sumo cuidado, en una mesita. Frecuentemente, él lamía y mordía el suave cuello de ella, mientras ella mordisqueaba con cariño una oreja de él.

Unos minutos más tarde, la levantó en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio. Las miradas dejaron claro el acuerdo mutuo que las palabras decidieron no confirmar.

Roderich desabrochó con cuidado el liviano vestido de ella, para dejar a la vista el cuerpo más bello que había podido contemplar.

-Oh, _mein Gott_. Estás increíble.

Comparado con el cuerpo de Elizabeta, era un cuerpo de niña. ¡Pero qué hermoso era! Probablemente no superaría el metro sesenta, pero sus proporciones aniñadas encajaban perfectamente con su dulce personalidad. Pecho pequeño, cintura de avispa, piernas consistentes pero nada flácidas y un hermoso trasero. Todo ello envuelto en una lencería rosa de encaje que parecía estar esperando este momento.

Algo en Roderich, algo que parecía haber estado oculto mucho tiempo, estalló. Su atracción por una muchacha aniñada parecía contrastar con su imagen de caballero. Sintió un gran poder, pero también una gran ternura.

-Mi niña, ven aquí.

Ella, con cierta timidez, se acercó a él, quien le desabrochó con cariño el sujetador para palpar sus pechos.

Posteriormente, besó (con una perfecta mezcla de lascivia y ternura) su cuello y hombros, hasta bajar a sus pezones. Ella comenzó a gemir levemente, lo cual hizo que Roderich se exaltara aún más.

Siguió explorando el cuerpo de ella. Sus manos alcanzaron el trasero de ella, para acariciarlo con suavidad al principio y terminar agarrándolo con pura lujuria.

Ella, por su parte, estaba muy a gusto con la situación. Como consecuencia de tantos años al servicio de los demás, se había acostumbrado a que otros llevasen el control de la situación, pero nunca hasta ahora lo había disfrutado.

Roderich comenzó a besar el torso de ella, bajando cada vez más, y terminó lamiendo y mordisqueando sus muslos. Ella gemía, como pidiéndole algo más (él sabía bien el qué), pero él disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir un poco. Finalmente accedió.

Janett estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando Roderich acercó la lengua al clítoris de ella. ¡Qué forma de lamer! ¡Increíble! Eso quedaba claro con los gemidos que ella articulaba, para deleite del mejor músico de la historia.

Cuando él terminó de proporcionarle placer a la joven Janett (quien no daba más de sí), ella se incorporó con suavidad de la cama y dijo:

-Siempre me han enseñado a dar las gracias y devolver los favores, Austria-san.

Él sabía a lo que se refería, pero se limitó a una carcajada y a acariciar con suavidad el rubio cabello de Liechtenstein.

Ella se arrodilló tímidamente frente a él, pero dejándose llevar por el agradecimiento y la lujuria (que por una vez no tenía que ocultar para "ser una señorita"). Desabrochó la cremallera de los pantalones del músico y posteriormente su ropa interior.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que llevaba a cabo un momento íntimo, por lo que ver un miembro viril no era un trauma para ella. Sin embargo, le fascinó notablemente el tamaño, acerca de lo cual no hizo un comentario (aunque Roderich lo notaba en su mirada).

Acercó los labios al glande y comenzó a lamer con suavidad. Posteriormente, se introdujo el sexo de él en la boca y repartió el trabajo entre labios y lengua.

Roderich estaba extasiado. Jamás había recibido una felación tan maravillosa. Conforme ella hacía el trabajo, él suspiraba con placer y lascivia mientras sujetaba el cabello de ella.

Aun sin haber alcanzado el clímax, Roderich le pidió que parara. ¿El motivo?

-¿Finiquitamos?- dijo, sosteniendo un preservativo. La sonrisa de ella bastó.

Él se colocó el preservativo en el pene, mientras ella observaba de pie.

-Antes de nada, aclárame una cosa. ¿Eres virgen?

-No…- dijo ella, tímidamente-. Lo hice una vez, pero no recuerdo cómo se hacía.

-Suficiente, preciosa- dijo él, y le besó la frente.

Roderich la volteó e inclinó sobre la cama con lascivia pero con cuidado, poco antes de penetrarla.

Comenzó a mover la cadera a un ritmo que sólo un buen músico sabía dominar. La sensación era exquisita. Liechtenstein, por su parte, estaba en el culmen de placer. El suave ritmo fue interrumpido por una nalgada, que disfrutó más ella que él (quien tampoco se quedó atrás).

El ritmo varió, de _Adagio_ a _Allegro_ , de _Allegro_ a _Presto_ , otra vez a _Allegro_ …

Cuando se cansaban de una posición, cambiaban a otra. Sentados en la silla del escritorio, tumbados en el suelo y ella encima, misionero… un sinfín de posturas, más que notas en sus partituras.

Finalmente, como todo lo bueno, el acto tuvo su fin. Ambos habían puesto todas sus energías de la mañana, y el placer había sido suficiente (aunque no demasiado).

Tomaron sus prendas y se vistieron. Posteriormente, fueron al salón y mantuvieron una agradable conversación precedida por cumplidos por haber realizado un coito tan excelente.

 _¡Ding, dong!_ Sonó el timbre.

Roderich abrió. Era su amigo Vash.

-Hola, Rod, estaba buscando a mi hermana, ¿no sabrás dónde…? ¡LIECHTENSTEIN! ¿Qué haces con él?

-Buenos días, _onii-sama_ , sólo le había traído unos dulces y hemos desayunado juntos.

-¡Me tenías muy preocupado! Vamos a casa a comer, anda. He preparado un _rösti_ con algo de queso- en efecto, ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde.

Janett se despidió con un abrazo de Roderich, y marchó a casa con Vash.

Roderich permaneció un momento observándola. Había asistido a multitud de conciertos, había escuchado preciosas melodías, pero nunca antes había tocado un instrumento tan bello, ni había conseguido producir una música tan perfecta.


End file.
